1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical signal analyzing apparatus and an optical signal analyzing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical signal analyzing method using LSM image data has heretofore been disclosed in “Image Correlation Spectroscopy. II. Optimization for Ultrasensitive Detection of Preexisting Platelet-Derived Growth Factor-β Receptor Oligomers on Intace Cells.”, Paul W. Wiseman and Nils o. Petersen, Biophysical Journal, Vol. 76, P 963, 1999. In this document, the LSM image data used for a correlation operation includes a single image. In this data, the integrated value of fluorescence intensities at different spatial positions is used to study correlativity associated with the difference of the spatial positions.
When the measured data is the integrated value of fluorescence intensities at different spatial positions as in the case of the conventional technique described above, information on fluctuations on a spatial axis is obtained, but information on fluctuations on a time axis is not obtained. It is therefore impossible to observe the behavior or interaction of living cells on the time axis. That is, the image of the fluorescence intensities at the spatial positions alone does not enable the observation of changes over time in, for example, reactions and interactions made in and out of the cells or signal transmission within the cells.